


Ice Cave

by beersforqueers



Series: Zukka Arranged Marriage [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex In A Cave, Sorta sequel, The Southern Pole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beersforqueers/pseuds/beersforqueers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka and Zuko get it on in an ice cave.</p><p>Note: This will make more sense if you read Peace and Zuko, but if you just skimmed for the good parts (I don't blame you, it's long), then please carry on and just enjoy this one for the good parts too ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cave

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my birthday, so here’s a gift for all of you! It’s sappy. You’re gonna need to go to the dentist and get some cavities filled. 
> 
> But also, like, light BDSM? But SUPER vanilla for kink, so don't be scared ;-)

“I can’t believe you like the cold. That’s just _wrong_ for a firebender.”

“Why are you complaining? You’re the one who dragged me here!”

“ _Lies!_ Now that’s just a lie. Dad, can I get some back up here?”

Hakoda rolled his eyes at them and kept sharpening his spear, “Why don’t you go play outside, boys?”

Sokka swelled up indignantly, “I am not—“

Zuko seized him firmly by the elbow and dragged him out of the house before he could finish the sentence.

“Hey!” Sokka swatted at him ineffectually. “It was just some good natured bickering! No hard feelings!” He attempted a less-than-graceful spin move to free himself from Zuko’s grip, but only succeeded in bending his arm at an awkward angle. He squawked and hopped up and down, glaring at Zuko. “It could get hard, though, if you don’t let go of me!”

“What might get hard?” Zuko reeled him in and wrapped his arms around his waist, securing him against his anorak-cushioned body.

“The—the feelings, Zuko,” Sokka stuttered. “What else? I mean…” he drew in a deep breath as Zuko ran his lips lightly across Sokka’s cheekbone. His hands scrabbled at Zuko’s arms, finally catching on his shoulders. He arched up into his lips.

“When I said to take it outside, I didn’t mean _that_ ,” Hakoda boomed from the doorway.

Sokka groaned and slumped backward, “FINE. You ruin everything, dad.”

“That’s my job,” Hakoda said cheerfully. “Cockblocking my son is one of my major occupations as a parent.” He winked at Zuko, who flushed a deep crimson.

“Oh my gods, you’re so embarrassing,” Sokka grabbed Zuko by the hand and towed him away across the hard-packed snow. Construction was really coming along—due to his genius engineering, of course—and buildings were already started to rise as the members of the Southern Water Tribe consolidated and supporters from their Northern counterpart arrived to aid in the rebuilding.

“Ice cave?” Zuko smirked, trailing a little behind Sokka. Sokka nodded curtly.

“Ice cave.”

Zuko idly blew a stream of smoke out of his mouth, vaporizing a few falling snowflakes. He looked up into the sky, where a flurry of snow was just beginning to drift towards them, lightly dusting Sokka’s hair with white. He had a split second premonition of Sokka as an old man, still sprightly and lithe, dragging him through the snow fifty years from now. It made his heart expand till it felt like it might burst out of his chest.

Like he’d read his mind, Sokka glanced back at him and smiled, one of those grins not meant for anyone else; part seduction, part exasperation, part fondness. 6 months living in the Southern Water Tribe and Zuko couldn’t believe there’d ever been a time when he hadn’t seen those shockingly blue eyes against the clean white background of a field of snow.

But then Sokka was yanking him onward, and he hurried to keep up rather than stumble over his own feet.

Sokka led him along a now-familiar path, out of the cover of the buildings and onto the plain of the ice sheet, towards where a glacier rose abruptly out of the snow, slicing into the flat gray expanse of sky.

They moved silently, too muffled in furs to be able to hear each other clearly over the low howl of the wind and the echoing creak of the ice in the distance. That had unnerved Zuko when he’d first arrived, but all it had taken was one instance of Sokka dancing naked on the ice to convince him it was perfectly safe. Well, once the menace to public wellbeing that was Sokka naked had been restrained.

They reached the edge of the glacier, and Sokka dropped his hand. Zuko craned his neck, in awe of the enormity of the hulking mass rising above him. It was fissured in places with long cracks, each one full of compacted snow and milky ice where water had melted and refrozen and melted again. The side of it was pocked with cavities and depressions, some large enough to walk into, many too small to enter without getting on hands and knees.

Sokka was poking his head into a mid-size one, his hands braced on the walls as he ducked down to wriggle through. Zuko waited until he disappeared, and then followed him.

The tunnel was short and dim, the sound of their breath and the scrape of their boots amplified tenfold in its confines. Zuko crawled forward with his shoulders hunched low, less adept at navigating these small spaces than Sokka. In the past he’d pointed out that Sokka was shorter, and gotten a punch on the arm for it. When he’d told him Katara was rubbing off on him, he’d gotten a snowball to the face. Really, the home-field advantage was just unfair.

Sokka tripped out into the cave ahead of him, shedding layers of fur as he went. Zuko followed suit, still a bit perplexed by the fact that it was warmer in here. Not by much, mind, but the lack of wind made a difference.

He dropped his outer coat onto a pile of furs near the center of the cave. The cave itself was one of the most amazing things he’d ever seen; long and low, the ice above his head undulated like the surface of the ocean, its ceiling slick and a bright, glowing blue. A long shaft had been bored through the ice above, whether by man or nature, Zuko didn’t know, but it flooded the cave with just enough light to make the entire scene take on an ethereal cast.

…made less ethereal by Sokka, who had fallen onto another pile of furs while fighting with a stubbornly-booted foot. Zuko sighed and conjured a flame to fill the brazier they’d smuggled out here one night to accompany the bed rolls, furs, and other random odds and ends. Like a stockpile of seal jerky for Sokka.

“You like?” Zuko turned: Sokka had finally succeeded in freeing himself from the boot and had spread himself across the pile of furs like a boy from a dirty scroll. Zuko was torn between amusement and arousal; Sokka was truly ridiculous, but he was also wearing nothing but a very tight pair of white seal-leather pants. Zuko always thought that he looked ghostly in white, but against Sokka’s smooth brown skin the contrast was lovely.

“Yeah,” he said hoarsely, shucking the last of his layers.

“Well then get your ass over here,” Sokka laughed. He lay back on the furs and looked up at him expectantly. Zuko sat down next to him and ran a hand across his bare shoulder before leaning down to kiss him softly. Sokka squirmed impatiently, but Zuko pushed down the hands that tried to latch onto his upper arms. Sokka arched up from the furs, trying to deepen their kiss, but Zuko still held back. Finally he thumped back to the ground, panting slightly, his eyes wide.

“Dude,” he complained. “I’m _dying_ down here.”

“Yeah right,” Zuko trailed feather light kisses down Sokka’s neck, still pinning his hands to either side of his head. Sokka turned his head beseechingly to give him better access, trying fruitlessly to free his hands.

“This is stupid, lemme—“ Sokka finally succeeded in breaking free and lunged upward, tackling Zuko onto his back so he could straddle him. “You’re such a tease.”

Zuko watched him from beneath lowered lids, not particularly unhappy with this turn of events.

“Let’s see,” Sokka sat back, evidently thinking. His eyes roamed the cave, alighting on the iron peg they’d driven into the ice to hang their coats on. He scrambled up, hauling Zuko unceremoniously behind him, and dropped the coats to the ground. “Stay here,” he instructed, and began rummaging through his clothes. Finally he reappeared with… another sash.

“Sokka…” Zuko said warningly, hastily sticking his hands behind his back.

“Oh come on, you like it,” Sokka was back, threading the blue fabric through his hands. “You _really_ like it, if I remember right,” he whispered, leaning in and running the cloth tantalizingly over Zuko’s shoulder. He felt it whisper and snag against his shirt, and swallowed hard.

He did like it. He liked it so much that it scared him a little bit sometimes, because they did this with some regularity, and every time was like the first time. His heartbeat thundered in his ears whenever Sokka got that look in his eye, and he knew what he was thinking about. He was so powerless so much of the time, but with Sokka he got to choose it, got to let Sokka be in control. He turned his head to the side, breath getting shallow at the thought of it.

“Hey,” Sokka said quietly, stepping up into his space, “we don’t have to… I just… cause you… Well it’s hot when you lose it.”

“No, don’t worry, it’s, I’m… I want to,” Zuko said finally. He looked Sokka in the eye so he’d know he meant it. “It’s just intense. How bad I want you.”

Sokka shuddered at the words, his eyes darkening. He reached up and wrapped a hand around the back of Zuko’s neck, drawing his face down for a long kiss. His tongue ran once across his lower lip and then into Zuko’s mouth, licking past his teeth hungrily. Zuko held his hands out mutely, and Sokka dropped his own from Zuko’s neck to fumble with the ties.

Laughing, he pulled away from the kiss, not noticing Zuko’s burning eyes still on him as his hands deftly looped the fabric around itself. He finished tying and pushed up onto tiptoe to hook the center around the peg on the wall.

“Good?” he asked, pulling gently on Zuko’s arms to make sure they weren’t straining to hold him up.

Zuko nodded.

“Good.” But instead of kissing him again, Sokka reached into his pocket and pulled out another scrap of blue cloth.

“What’s that—Oh.” Sokka had stretched up and was now covering his eyes with the cloth, creating a makeshift blindfold that made it impossible to see anything he was doing now. Only a faint blue light permeated it, and Zuko took a deep breath while he acclimated to his sudden lack of vision.

“Good?” Sokka asked again.

“Yeah,” Zuko whispered. He was actually so hard that if Sokka didn’t touch him soon he’d probably incinerate the bindings and melt the entire glacier into the ocean. But he knew what his role was by now; he held still and waited.

Soft hands unbuttoned the front of his shirt, spreading it to the sides, then continued down to his pants. The ties rasped a little as they pulled free of the leather, and Sokka yanked them down only far enough to bare his cock. They disappeared, and he jumped when something cold and slick touched the hollow of his throat.

“Wh—“ but then a hand slapped over his mouth.

“If you make noise I’ll have to gag you,” Sokka’s voice crooned in his ear. Zuko immediately clamped his teeth together, cutting off the expletive he’d been about to utter. The cold object—it had to be ice—continued its lazy path up one collarbone, then the other, finally sliding down his pec to circle a nipple.

It disappeared suddenly, replaced by the heat of Sokka’s mouth. Zuko bowed away from the wall of the cave, jaw working to keep himself from groaning. Sokka’s tongue swiped across his nipple, and not being able to see him only magnified the visual possibilities in Zuko’s mind. The ice dripped startling cold water onto his chest, and he tried not to gasp.

Sokka’s mouth left, and the ice was back, gliding smoothly down his abs. Zuko’s skin was heating up now, melting the ice almost as fast as Sokka could drag it across his skin. It didn’t help that Sokka was blowing gently on the cold water, making it prickly sharply before Zuko’s skin could warm it.

Then, with no preamble or warning, Sokka dropped even lower and sucked him into his mouth.

“Fuck!” Zuko gasped involuntarily, and Sokka’s mouth was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

“What did I say, Zuko?” Sokka hissed in his ear, his cold hand fastening around Zuko’s cock. He jerked forward a little, driving his hips into the circle of Sokka’s hand.

“No noise,” Zuko panted.

“No noise,” Sokka echoed. The warm tip of something—his nose, maybe?—traced the edge of his jaw, and then Sokka bit his lip, just hard enough to bruise, just hard enough to make his cock twitch and his moan almost impossible to muffle. He managed, though, and Sokka let go of his dick. There was a soft thump that must have been Sokka dropping back to his knees, because the flat of his tongue lathed across the head of Zuko’s cock a second later.

This time Zuko held perfectly still and silent, only betraying himself by flexing his fingers a few times above the bindings. They weren’t uncomfortable, and were only tight enough to make them more than a suggestion. The feeling of the smooth cloth on skin was just another sensation to deal with right now, on top of Sokka’s mouth sliding back and forth along his shaft, taking him in all the way, throat opening to accommodate him.

He could feel himself burning, feel water sloughing off the wall behind him in sheets. Sokka must have been unaffected, even though the brazier was blazing like the furnace on a Fire Nation battleship, because he never hesitated. If anything, he seemed to be feeding on Zuko’s fire, suction increasing, hand stroking up and down in the wake of his lips, tongue swiping along the base of his head when he pulled back.

Zuko’s orgasm caught him almost by surprise; one second he was concentrating every fiber of his being on _not_ screaming Sokka’s name, and the next he was jerking forward, biting his own tongue to keep from yelling. He could feel Sokka swallowing furiously around him, and he tried to collect himself to straighten back up again, to keep following Sokka’s instructions, but he still sagged against the wall.

Hands clawed their way up his chest, Sokka evidently using him for support as he stood up. Then fingers were twined into his hair, and he melted into Sokka’s mouth.

“That was so good, Zuko,” Sokka whispered against his mouth. “That was perfect. You’re perfect.”

Zuko kissed him with all he had, still not pulling at the ties even though he wanted to so badly. His eyes were squeezed shut behind the blindfold and he was glad for that; he was pretty sure it had to be some trapped moisture from the inside of the glacier, but there was some wetness going on there. _Damn glacier_.

“You melted the cave,” Sokka whispered, finger slipping under the edge of the blindfold to draw it off of Zuko’s head. Zuko blinked in the sudden brightness and looked around, blushing. Sure enough, everything was dripping. He concentrated, unsure how to do this; it felt almost like a waterbending technique, but hadn’t Uncle said he sometimes borrowed forms? The moment Sokka released his hands he drew his hands up in front of him, channeling heat into the water so that it vaporized, rushing up through the skylight in a great gush of steam.

Sokka smacked him, hard, bringing him out of his reverie.

“You made my hair frizz!”

“Oh, sorry, _Princess_ ,” Zuko rolled his eyes, dropping onto the pile of furs. They were now mercifully dry.

Sokka snuggled in next to him, and he looped an arm around him.

“Want me to…” he gestured down at Sokka, then gave himself away by yawning.

“Naw, I’ll do it later,” Sokka shook his head. Zuko laughed, then sobered at the thought.

“I can watch, though, right?”

“Pervert.”

“Whatever you say, Master.”

“Oooo…. ‘Master’… I like that.”

“I am not calling you that.”

“We’ll get there.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wait, it wasn’t until I was done with it that I started having Game of Thrones flashbacks. Lol, it wasn’t intentional, promise. 
> 
> Lemme know if I done gone fucked up in some way so I can fix it! Thanks guys :-)


End file.
